heofonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey
Hailey is one of the 11 generation delta students that were inserted into the Heofon world. She is known around the world as one of the best Water Magic Contract users. She was crowned the princess of the Shui Clan during the 20 Year Strike. Appearance Hailey is an average size woman with blonde hair, she usually wears a thick blue coat with white fur on the around the neck. When she transforms into her Mage Form, her hair changes to blue and she wears a black cape with a blue vest and skirt. While in the White Banners Movement she wore their standard white uniform. Abilities Hailey wasn't as effective in using her basic Enhancement Contract as her friends, but with her Magic Contract: Water, she became an extremely competent fighter. After the 20 Year Strike she became the princess of the Shui Clan and was their strongest fighter. She was also one of the biggest reason the PBC wanted to recruit the Shui Clan forces. Enhancement Contract: Basic Though she didn't master the Basic Enhancement Contract like her peers, Hailey was still able to use it to enhance her strength & speed to a certain extent. Magic Contract: Water Hailey was an expert at manipulating water in all 3 stages of matter. She was able to create large amounts of water/ice/vapor from nothing and control it with extreme precision. At her prime she was able to create ice mountains and fire water droplets at such speed that they were able to pierce cement walls. She can manipulate all stages of water in all extent, from using it to fly, shielding, stopping rain, projectiles of all 3 stages, create water helmets for underwater breathing, freeze up different objects and people and much more. Her most deadly ability was to turn objects she touched into a stage of water, though it required a lot of focus. Her greatest feat was to completely shape shift an entire 17 story building into liquid water. Any water that she has created of shape shifted also has a sensing ability, where she can feel anything touching her water. She used this ability to put up a barrier of water around Shui Island to alert her of invaders. Strengths She was regarded as the best manipulator of Water and the best Magic Contract: Water user. With her vast arsenal of moves, there were few situations in which Hailey was at a disadvantage. She was mostly good with long range attacks and setting far away traps. Weaknesses Due to her lack of expertise in the Basic Enhancement Contract, Hailey does not take hits well. She mostly has no natural defense and mostly relies on creating shields, however if they are broken, her battle is mostly lost. Personality and Relationships Hailey was a kind girl and grew up to be a kind but stern woman. She was talkative and always made an effort to see the good in everyone despite their flaws. 'Conny' Hailey and Conny were both brought into together by Mergen. They were each others best friend and always fought together on the battlefield. They both had great respect for each other as well, regularly complimenting each others abilities. When Conny was captured by the World Government, Hailey was certain that he would make his escape. Conny's death caused Hailey to have a huge emotional breakdown, she eventually found comfort with the members of the Shui Clan; her fellow classmates and teachers. 'Irena, Tina, & Hina' Hailey, Irena, Tina and Hina were both brought into together by Mergen. Along side Conny the 4 women tried to save Dante, Warren and Baldwin and also joined the White Banners Movement together. They treated each other like sisters and Hina's death deeply saddened Irena. As did Irena's to the rest of the girls. Hailey believed that she would be able to convince Tina to join the PBC side if she just got the chance to talk to her. Karma Hailey and Karma were both brought into together by Mergen. After the 20 Year Strike, they both joined the Pure Blood Continent Army and set their differences aside to fight their common enemy. Bao When Hailey enrolled in the Shui School, Master Bao took her under him directly. He was always very stern with her but helped her in becoming an experienced fighter. Master Bao helped Hailey recover after the end of the 4-way War and gave her a place in his new founded Shui Clan. Zac Category:Character Category:Dead Character Category:Enhancement Contract User Category:Magic Contract User Category:Contract User Category:Erde Citizen Category:White Banners Movement Army Category:White Banners Movement Affiliate Category:Pure Blood Continent Affiliate Category:Pure Blood Continent Army